RusAme - Flores da Guerra PTBR
by druciaki
Summary: Minha fic de RusAme com uma base histórica fictícia e com um pouco de fatos reais sdfghjk Tentei misturar e criar algo dramático e ainda sim amorzinho, e claro, com muuuuuuuita tensão entre as nações. Me desculpe se o conteúdo da fic ofender alguém, a maior parte é fictícia e eu nem ninguém quer que isso realmente aconteça. Anyway... Espero que gostem!


_"A coisa mais nobre de se fazer após a guerra é confortar seu inimigo, já que ambos estão em sofrimento"._

As ruas estavam cheias naquela tarde, e o estabelecimento, mais ainda. Mal se via o homem por detrás do balcão, o qual já era tímido e recolhido. Matthew levava uma floricultura junto com o irmão, Alfred, em Detroit, EUA, fronteira com o Canadá. O canadense sempre levou jeito com as plantas devido à sua delicadeza, e estar perto delas lhe fazia bem. Já Alfred era hiperativo, por isso, ficou como atendente, secretário e "faz-tudo" da pequena _Flowers n' Stuff. _À tardinha, Alfred sempre adentrava a loja com um pacote nas mãos e o jogava no balcão, já dirigindo-se ao escritório para contabilizar os gastos e ganhos do dia. Dadas sete horas da noite, Matthew se levantava da sua cadeira lilás e dirigia-se à porta para virar a plaquinha para "fechado". Era a maneira que encontravam de escapar da vida como uma nação, com obrigações políticas e militares, as quais Alfred odiava cumprir.

Os irmãos norte-americanos moravam no piso superior à floricultura. Aos fundos cultivavam o jardim, cheio de tulipas, rosas, girassóis, crisântemos e cerejeiras, além do fato que abrigavam uma porção de gatos de rua. À noite, Matthew se dedica ao jantar enquanto Alfred se espreguiça no sofá. Esta é a rotina básica. Matthew tem uma porção de casas no Canadá, porém, prefere viver com o irmão na fronteira. Nesta época, eram quase as férias de julho, as tão esperadas férias de verão.

Dia 10 de julho, após as grandes datas comemorativas de independência, os norte americanos retomaram suas vidas "comuns". Como sempre, as seis da manhã, Matthew vestia o moletom, descia as escadas circulares e colhia algumas flores para enfeitar o balcão.

- Alfred! Vamos abrir! Desça!

O Americano esfrega os olhos, veste-se rapidamente e corre os degraus. Ele corre até a porta e vira a plaquinha para "aberto" antes que o irmão o faça.

- Eu deixei sua lista em cima da caixa de sementes. Hoje não há muito a fazer, eh...

- Oh, de qualquer forma, eu vou dar uma volta pelo quarteirão, acho que encontrei um pet -shop aqui por perto. Vou perguntar sobre a hospedagem dos gatos.

Alfred deu um tapinha no ombro do irmão, agarrou a lista manuscrita e abriu a porta, fazendo com que o pequeno sino dourado tocasse. Começava mais uma manhã.

Mal o sol se levantou por completo e a _Flowers n' Stuff _ já começou a encher. Rostos de diversos tipos passavam pelos olhos de Matthew e de Alfred (as poucas vezes em que ele parava na loja). De repente, o americano entrou correndo.

- Esqueci minha mochila! Como eu iria pagar? - Diz ele, rindo - Bom, eu vou lá, mas já estou de volta.  
>Ele sorriu e passou em meio as pessoas, chegando à porta. Ao empurrá-la, ele não percebeu a presença de um homem alto parado do outro lado do vidro. A porta se chocou contra o corpo do homem. Ao ver o que tinha causado, sua face ficou vermelha e ele abaixou a cabeça.<p>

- Me desculpe!

Ele colocou a mão no ombro do sujeito rapidamente para confortá-lo e, sem levantar os olhos, seguiu seu caminho. A figura adentrou a floricultura, com um longo cachecol desbotado e um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Boa tarde! Eu venho em busca de rosas!

Matthew sentiu-se um tanto desconfortável enquanto encarava o homem. Ele o reconhecia, e sabia muito bem de onde.

- I-ivan?

O sorriso do homem se desfez e uma expressão intrigada montou-se.

- Nos conhecemos de algum lugar?

O canadense se recolheu no balcão.

- Eu sou o Canadá...

- Ah claro! Perdoe -me camarada!

O russo deu um tapa no ombro do jovem tímido e sorriu novamente.

Matthew se lembrou do pedido feito segundos atrás e foi buscar um buquê das flores no jardim dos fundos. Sua curiosidade era intensa, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sentia-se amedrontado. Ele sabia dos conflitos atuais entre os chefes de Ivan e seu irmão. Matthew preferiu calar-se e tratá-lo como um cliente qualquer. Enquanto ainda era possível. "Será que Alfred já o viu?", pensou, "Vou comentar com ele sobre Ivan?". O canadense retornou ao balcão e embrulhou as flores num lindo e delicado papel prateado, entregando-as para o russo. Não trocaram palavras, Ivan deixou o dinheiro sobre as mãos de Matthew delicadamente, e se retirou do local.

A noite caiu sobre Detroit. Os pensamentos do por quê do russo estar na América rondavam sua mente. Ele esperou o retorno do irmão para fechar a loja e subir as escadas para preparar a janta.

- Alfred - disse o canadense, retirando o avental da floricultura - você viu alguém conhecido hoje?

O estadunidense estranhou a pergunta e apenas negou com a cabeça.

- Deveria ter encontrado?

- Bom... hoje um cliente entrou na loja, um que a gente conhece...

Matthew não continuou pois percebeu que o irmão não prestava atenção. Foi até melhor assim, ao seu ver. Mas para quem, afinal, seriam aquelas flores? Teria o russo se apaixonado por uma americana?

As luzes da casa se apagaram.

-Boa noite, Al.

A manhã foi tranquila. Já estava no meio da tarde e Matthew deu um tempo para lanchar. Se retirou do balcão, largando sua caneta e desamarrando o avental.

- Pode atender aqui? Eu estou com fome, vou preparar algo, nada muito demorado, prometo!

Alfred se posicionou de maneira confortável sobre a cadeira e começou a rabiscar coisas aleatórias na agenda do irmão. Passado um tempo, ele sentiu como se a temperatura do ambiente houvesse caído drasticamente. Levantou a cabeça devagar e observou a figura que entrava pela porta. Reconheceu-o imediatamente. O russo havia voltado à loja, com restos de flores mortas nas mãos e o cachecol manchado de terra. Uma aura fria emanava de seu corpo. Alfred deitou-se sobre o balcão ,e, de uma falsa maneira alegre, o cumprimentou.

- Posso ajudar? - fingiu o jovem.

O homem fitou seus olhos banhados de lágrimas nos do americano.

- Você... É por isso que o Canadá trabalha aqui... ah... agora entendo - disse o russo, com o sotaque carregado e melancólico.

Alfred desceu da cadeira e posicionou-se a frente do homem frio. Ele era realmente alto.

- Eu achei que ainda levasse a sério essa coisa de ser uma nação. Pelo menos você levava. Até demais...

- Aparentemente, ser um humano é muito difícil para nós, estamos destinados a uma vida de constantes conflitos, América.

_América._ À quanto tempo ele não ouvia esse nome. Seu rosto se fechou e ele estufou o peito.

- Algum dia a gente terá que encarar o problema, Ivan. Cedo ou tarde.

Alfred hesitou em oferecer uma cadeira para o russo. Porém, o homem triste havia observado a porta do jardim dos fundos aberta. O americano teve uma ideia.

- Ei Rússia - ele sorriu de canto - posso te mostrar um lugar?

O jovem florista fez um sinal com os ombros de "siga-me" e se dirigiu ao jardim.

...

_"Ei Fredka, quantos girassóis tem no seu jardim?"_

Os olhos molhados do russo se viram brilhantes ao instante em que ele pisou na grama verdejante do jardim.

- Matthew passou a cultivar girassóis. Eu acredito que ainda tenhamos muito menos do que você, mas... é um começo, certo?

Ivan ajoelhou-se no gramado, retirou as luvas e tocou o chão. "É quente". Uma lágrima escorreu e caiu na grama. Ele soltou um riso em meio ao choro.

- Ei Fredka, quantos girassóis tem no seu jardim?

Alfred deitou-se no meio das flores e ficou a assistir as nuvens

- Ah, uns trinta? - disse o americano, fazendo uma careta um tanto pensativa - Eu não faço ideia na verdade, Matthew tem o controle dessas coisas...

O russo aproximou-se dos girassóis e se ajoelhou, com um certo acanho, ao lado do americano.

- Você quer um né? Pare com essa timidez cara, pode escolher.

Ivan se espantou com a intimidade. Desde quando "ex-inimigos" se tratam de tal maneira? Mas sem hesitar, agarrou o caule de uma das flores e o puxou. Então, o russo deitou-se em meio as flores também e levou o girassol ao peito.

- Eu não quero machucar ninguém Fredka, por que eu faço isso? Eu estou destruindo minha própria família! Não podíamos resolver isso... como amigos?

Alfred segurava o choro. Não havia como confortá-lo, afinal, ele também estava envolvido no problema, querendo ou não. Tirou seus óculos e os guardou no bolso do avental. Não havia nada a fazer. O ódio não tomava mais conta de seu corpo como nos tempos passados. A frieza não fazia mais parte do seu emocional, ambos evitavam mais do que tudo as recaídas. "Eu não quero perder um amigo novamente", resmungava o americano para si mesmo. Os dois entenderam o momento. A noite caía, e ao baixar a temperatura no jardim, o coração de Ivan ia se aquietando. De repente, a voz suave do russo quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu vim de Moscou. Havia conhecido uma garota chamada Amelia, a qual eu pensei que me tiraria daquele sufoco. Lá em casa está o maior tumulto, eu não queria ficar lá no meio, e como não recebi nenhuma ordem de permanência, me retirei o quanto antes. Amelia me disse que morava nos Estados Unidos e que poderíamos vir para cá. Como deve ter percebido, ela mora em Detroit. E nós viemos. Só que na segunda noite, Amelia me revelou seu segredo. Eu fui usado para conseguir um passaporte, ou uma cidadania, não me recordo mais, da qual ela precisava para uma viagem - disse Ivan, em meio a fungadas.

Alfred virou-se na grama e encarou o homem.

- Deve ter sido duro...

- Nunca se misture com eles, América, eles só nos machucam. Se não nos deixam, nos traem. E dói mais do que uma traição entre nações, acredite. São traições por pura maldade. General Inverno não me avisou sobre essas coisas. Somos diferentes deles. Eu queria tanto morrer um dia, para isso tudo acabar.

Ivan virou-se para o céu e sorriu, fechando os olhos. A respiração de Alfred ia desacelerando.

_"Quanto tempo, Fredka"._

Amanheceu. O cheiro das panquecas infestou o jardim e fez com que o russo se levantasse, ainda sonolento, e seguisse o aroma. Pouco depois, Alfred, ainda inconsciente das conversas da noite passada, o seguiu. Matthew estava com um sorriso carinhoso e olhos inchados de sono. Ele vestia seu roupão, longo e vermelho.

- Bom dia.

Ele ofereceu uma xícara de café a cada um dos homens e ligou a televisão. Eram 10:20 da manhã, domingo. O noticiário mostrava a situação Ucraniana, os problemas com independência e revoluções. Imagens de bombas e dados de morte corriam pela tela. " Governo Russo nega probabilidade de acordos de paz", "A União Europeia pronuncia-se sobre o caso". Ivan ficou mais pálido que o normal. Alfred segurou sua caneca firme e se afastou uns dois passos. Matthew cruzou as pernas, inquieto.

- Rússia...

- América me esconda. Por favor. Não vai dar t- ...!

Barulhos de helicóptero tomaram o ambiente. Luzes piscando infestaram a cozinha e diversos rádios passavam mensagens em russo, exigindo que saíssem da casa. Ivan gritava de volta para os policiais. Matthew piscou para seu irmão e correu para o quarto do pânico. O americano estufou o peito, segurou o pulso do russo e correu jardim a fora.

- Me siga! Tem uma lancha logo ali, vamos fugir pelas águas. Não desista Ivan! Não vão te levar, eu não vou permitir! - Gritou Alfred, num impulso.

Eles pularam a cerca da casa e correram pela rua até o cais. Mas era morte certa. A guarda russa havia cercado o bairro. Ivan olhou para Alfred orgulhoso, segurou suas mãos, beijou-as e agradeceu.

- Me perdoe Fredka. Mas agora vai ter que ser assim. Nos vemos mais tarde.

-Não! Como assim?! Ivan!

Ivan, agora o país Rússia, dirigiu-se ao helicóptero sem hesitar, colocou seu chapéu, as ombreiras e acenou para o amigo. Alfred estava inconsolável. "Como ele desistiu tão rápido?".

O americano voltou arrasado pela rua, adentrou o gramado e fechou o portão atrás de si, enquanto ainda ouvia o helicóptero decolar. Sentou-se na cadeira e observou a xícara cheia de café, deixada pelo russo. Após beber tudo, subiu as escadas e foi ao seu quarto. Ao jogar-se na cama, pensou no que Ivan passaria a partir de agora. "Eu realmente vou ficar aqui parado?". Ele ligou a televisão.

"Conflitos não resolvidos da Guerra-Fria tomam forma novamente", "Manifestações Comunistas reiniciam em território russo".

Alfred desligou na hora. "De novo?". Após afundar a cara em um travesseiro felpudo, o americano observou o quarto a sua volta. "Amanhã pode não existir, sabia?", pensou para si mesmo. Ele sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos. olhou para algumas caixas velhas no canto do seu armário. Viu um pequeno telefone vermelho jogado no canto da caixa, empoeirado e inutilizado a muito tempo. Porém, sua memória o ressuscitou.

- Matthew me ajude aqui!

O canadense correu escada a cima, entrou o quarto e percebeu o que se passava.

- Pode deixar, Alfred. Vá dormir.

O jovem americano deitou-se virado para o irmão, que ainda agachado em frente à caixa, conectava os cabos ao telefone. Era um telefone velho, talvez o Rússia nem lembre mais dele, afinal, ele renasceu após o fim da União Soviética. Talvez tenha terminado em um lixão qualquer. Mas esses pensamentos mal passavam pela mente de Alfred. Ele iria ligar, e ele sabia que do outro lado, a chorosa voz de Ivan atenderia.

...

- Quanto tempo, Fredka.

Seus olhos azul-céu encheram-se de brilho.

- Eu pensei que teria jogado fora esse pedaço de plástico!

- O quê? Nunca! Meu chefe atual, ao assumir a presidência, ordenou que isto fosse desfeito, para que as lembranças dessa época fossem apagadas. Mas eu fiz questão de escondê-lo em meu quarto. Acredito que ninguém saiba da existência do telefone vermelho ainda... E foi uma bênção adaptá-lo aos sistemas de voz atuais!

Ambos riram como se tivessem parado o fluxo temporal e tudo aquilo fosse um sonho. Quem dera. Até que a consciência voltou.

- Vanya, me perdoe. Eu não pude fazer nada, eu não me esforcei... Me perdoe, não só por essa, mas por todas as outras séries de conflitos que tivemos. A frieza monstruosa que consumiu minha mente naquela época, e a ganância que veio ao meu coração me cegaram. Agora, a tão temida recaída chegou, só que, felizmente, dessa vez eu estou me sentindo mal.

A tristeza na voz do americano era evidente.

- Agora eu sinto o calor do nervosismo consumir o meu corpo. Acabei de receber uma ligação da Casa Branca, me querem em Washington, fardado e de arma na mão. Vanya, onde esse pessoal quer chegar? - disse Alfred, em tom de ironia - Onde está a minha coragem e patriotismo? Será que é isso que chamam de "aprender com os erros"? Será por isso que nossos chefes insistem nessa intriga? Eles não viveram a dor daquela época. O ódio dentro deles ainda é fresco, enquanto para nós, ele já desapareceu à anos.

- E não podemos pará-los. Por que és tão cruel, ó Deus?

De repente um estrondo é ouvido do lado russo da linha.

- Ivan, está tudo bem aí? Ivan? ...

Diálogos barulhentos começaram. Gritos e barulhos de vidro quebrando. Num instante, uma voz estranha entra na linha.

- Ah, então era isso que guardavas,hm? Aqui que mantém contato com a sua putinha americana, não é Ivan? - disse uma voz estridente. O sotaque carregado e o ódio nas palavras enojavam o americano

Mais discussões em russo eram berradas e sons de tapas e chutes eram ouvidos. Alfred tampou a boca e deixou uma lágrima só escorrer pela bochecha. Sentia-se impotente. "Me perdoe Vanya".

A linha caiu.

_"Qual é a cor do céu?"_

O caminho até Washington D.C. não era dos mais longos, mas havia chão pela frente. Ao acomodar-se no helicóptero, Alfred assistia, apático, os pedidos desesperados de Matthew para que o levasse junto, ou tomasse cuidado. Mas o corpo quase sem vida do americano continuava imóvel, apenas ao encarar o horizonte. Ele suspirou.

- Vamos logo - ordenou ao piloto.

O veículo fechou as portas. Alfred pode ver pela janela o irmão se recolhendo para dentro da floricultura com um buquê de crisântemos nas mãos. O americano fechou os olhos e deixou-se adormecer durante a viagem.

...

O helicóptero mal adentrou os céus da cidade e Alfred já sentiu como se estivesse mais forte. Como se tivesse chegado em seu coração, o coração dos Estados Unidos; porém, sua motivação ainda era inexistente. Ajeitou-se em sua poltrona e apoiou o queixo na longa arma, que chegava a tocar o chão, a qual lhe deram ao sair de Detroit. Ao virar-se para a janela, seus olhos correram o cenário, até que atingiram a Casa Branca. Ela estava cercada de viaturas e homens fardados, todos armados. Seu coração apertou, mais do que quando escutava Ivan ao telefone.

- _Sir_, pousaremos em dois minutos, fique preparado para receber o presidente.

- Sim, estou ao meu posto.

O helicóptero ia perdendo altitude e velocidade, enquanto o barulho das hélices ficava ensurdecedor. O veículo tocou o chão suavemente e as portas se abriram; se abriram para revelar um corredor de oficiais e militares, o corredor o qual conectava a nação ao seu presidente. Alfred caminhou até o chefe de estado, acompanhado de dois seguranças.

- Jones, é uma honra tê-lo de volta.

Ele assentiu de cabeça baixa. O presidente sinalizou aos seguranças que o levassem para dentro e o equipassem adequadamente. E assim se fez. Meia hora depois, Alfred se encontrava no gabinete principal da Casa, com uma barricada a sua frente. Sua expressão era sem vida, o brilho do sol refletia em seus óculos, e mesmo assim, nenhum brilho se encontrava em seus olhos. Na sala se encontravam apenas ele e seu presidente.

- Jones, você sabe das suas obrigações. Deveria ter se dirigido a mim muito antes, eles já estão agindo, e você sabe muito bem do tamanho daquele país.

Alfred manteve-se calado. O homem se aproximou da nação e agachou-se, amarrotando o terno que usava.

- Não está caindo na dele, está?

O jovem americano largou sua arma, tirou os óculos e apoiou seus braços em seus joelhos.

- Quem exatamente é "ele"? Porque Ivan, ou Rússia, como o trata, não é como seu presidente. Vocês dois, chefes de estado, não tem ideia do que uma guerra causa. Podem até ter lido livros sobre elas, mas não viveram. Violência nunca é a saída, e pode até ser irônico me ouvir falando isso, mas eu odeio brigas. Tudo que fiz de guerras durante esses 237 anos, foram ordens. Nações são subordinadas, não somos autônomos, dependemos de escolhas humanas. Temos maldições, maldições das quais os humanos nunca terão chance de vivenciar. Agora, o que eu posso fazer? Se eu te desobedecer... nem quero saber o que acontecerá...

O silêncio inundou a sala. O presidente estava boquiaberto. Alfred reposicionou-se e voltou a segurar a arma, quieto e apático. O presidente retirou-se da sala e se dirigiu ao Hall; seus passos ouviam-se cada vez menos. Nenhuma lágrima escorreu do olho do jovem. Aparentemente, a tão temida frieza do seu coração, retornou.

...

As frotas russas avançavam por mar. Ivan se encontrava no navio que tomava a dianteira. Adentravam o território por todos os lados, "É hora da América sentir a guerra no seu próprio lar", dizia a tripulação. O russo esfregava as mãos e apertava o cachecol, quase tanto quanto apertava seu coração. Ele estava mais gelado que o normal.

- Ei Ivan, pegue isso aí, ordens do superior.

Um marujo jogou um fuzil para a nação, que agarrou a arma desesperado.

- Certo. Estamos chegando, não é? Estou descendo em instantes.

O marujo bateu continência e se retirou do convés.

O homem observou o horizonte por mais alguns instantes e soltou um nervoso suspiro. Imediatamente, empunhou sua arma e dirigiu-se à parte inferior do navio. Ao adentrar o compartimento escuro, pode ver uma série de soldados alinhados e uma pequena lâmpada no canto da sala. Sentiu o calor, quase morto em seu corpo, subir pelas veias até atingir sua cabeça. Seu nariz avermelhou-se, e, ao abrirem o portão do veículo, o vendo tocou suas narinas, como quem dizia: "Chegou a hora".

Marcharam pela costa da praia e avançaram. Foram algumas horas até o coração da cidade, o qual tinha uma série de tropas e barricadas aos seus postos. Ouviam-se tiros, mensagem de rádio e o ensurdecedor ruído dos helicópteros sobrevoando os campos de batalha. Seus olhos percorreram o cenário apocalíptico. "Então é assim que vai acabar?".

De repente, Ivan sentiu uma mão puxar seu braço. Era um de seus generais, carregado de distintivos e um exuberante _cap_ vermelho.

- Braginski, venha comigo.

Ele obedeceu. Seguiram em meio a ruínas e fumaça, o general com um certo tipo de radar nas mãos e Ivan com seu rifle, tomado pelo nervosismo. Adentraram as ruínas de uma cúpula alta e branca, um tanto acinzentada, devido ao ambiente. O general subiu em uma pilha de tábuas e começou a retirá-las uma de cima da outra, enquanto a nação o assistia, com a arma apertada contra o peito e a respiração dificultada pela fumaça.

- Mas olha só o que achei! Braginski venha cá, quero que dê um jeito nisso.

Ivan sentiu suas mãos suarem frio, mas seus pés pareciam obedecer à voz do comandante, levando-o até o monte. Ao levar os olhos ao "objeto" tratado, o russo deu um passo atrás, caindo em meio a tijolos. Alfred via-se caído, agarrado à uma bandeira esfarrapada e sua arma. Suas pernas amoleceram e seus olhos esquentavam, preparando-se para banharem-se em lágrimas. O general olhou feio para o jovem russo e o agarrou pelo colarinho.

- O que é isso? Vai começar a chorar? Que vergonha! Que desonra para sua pátria Ivan! Vamos, dê um jeito nesse verme, se não eu faço questão de que amanhã tenhamos um novo Braginski no _Kremlin_!

Seu coração quase parou. Ele olhou para baixo e retirou as luvas, empunhou a arma e mirou ao corpo desacordado do americano. " Nações são subordinadas, não somos autônomos, dependemos de escolhas humanas". A frieza repentina tomou conta de seu coração, por instantes, seus olhos perderam o brilho e suas bochechas constantemente coradas deram lugar a uma pele pálida e opaca. Foi apenas um tiro. Um estouro que ecoou nas ruínas da Casa Branca e soaram como um pedido de socorro ao russo. Ivan se recuperou, tomou fôlego e virou-se para o general. Ao virar-se, agarrou um dos tijolos e atirou contra o militar, nocauteando-o. Rapidamente, Ivan engatinhou até os escombros onde estava Alfred.

- Ei, me escuta? Perdão, Fredka... - disse ele, deitando-o em seu colo.

O que restou dos óculos de Alfred refletiram a luz do ambiente e seus olhos abriram um pouco, além de seus lábios esboçarem um sorriso irônico.

- Eu vi o que fez. Menino obediente - riu o americano, em meio a tosses.

- Me perdoe... Me perdoe! Eu sou uma vergonha eu...

- Não temos escolhas Ivan, não se culpe. Era minha hora, de qualquer forma, minha capital está em ruínas, praticamente. Se não fosse você, teria sido um simples rato ao passar por cima de mim.

- Pare com isso Alfred, vamos sair daqui, vou te tirar daqui, vamos ir à Rússia, eu vou cuidar de você até que isso passe.

Alfred riu e tentou apoiar-se em seus braços.

- Certo então, se diz, vamos pra lá. Mas antes, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa.

Ivan suspirou, um tanto mais calmo.

- Pergunte.

- Qual é a cor do céu?

O russo estranhou a pergunta .

- É azul. Azul como seus olhos! - disse ele sorrindo.

- Ah... que bom... Assim não vou nunca me esquecer.

Alfred fechou os olhos.

- Ei Vanya, quantos girassóis tem no seu jardim? - disse suavemente.

Ivan sentiu o coração do americano desacelerar. Ele deitou sua cabeça sobre seu peito e encharcou-o de lágrimas.

- Até logo, Fredka.

_fim_


End file.
